What Happened in Budokan
by XxSlytherinxDreamxX
Summary: Aoi has a dilemma. That dilemma happens to be honey blonde, hot, play guitar, and be named Uruha. AxU WARNINGS:sexual references, gayness, A LOT of swearing PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! sadly i have no connections with this band whatsoever: all fanmade.


**Chapter 1: What Happened in Budokan**

**Aoi's POV**

Oh. Shit. Shit shit shit shitty shit shit. My brain has just unwillingly confirmed that what I have been telling myself, interviewers, and my fellow band mates for years is indeed _not true._ Or rather, should I say, a certain honey blond guitarist has just confirmed that sad fact _for _me, without really intending to. At least, I hope that wasn't his intention. If it was, I'll rip his stupid, beautiful blond head off. After I've fucked him first, of course.

No! No no no no no! This can't be true. This can't be happening! I AM NOT GAY. I mentally slap myself. Stop it, Aoi! Take a deep breath and listen to yourself. Repeat this in your mind: you are _not _gay. You are NOT GAY!!!!!!! What you just experienced had _nothing _to do with Uruha. You were just… hyper and excited from the music. Yeah, that's it. It was just all that energy, and the amazing solo you were playing, _not _the fact that Uruha has really nice lips, and is hot, oh so hot, and just fucking _kissed _you, and— oh who am I kidding? Well, so far, everyone else but myself. And I'd like to keep it that way. I mean, what would everyone say?! Aoi, the gorgeous guitarist, is GAY?! Just the thought of my band members' reactions makes my eye twitch. Not to mention my family. If I cry now, I'm definitely gay.

**Uruha's POV **

Whoa. I'm feeling surprisingly flattered after seeing Aoi's reaction to me kissing him. If that wasn't a boner he got, I'm a waffle. I bet he's in the bathroom beating himself up about it right now. Yup, I can totally see it. "I'm not gay!" he'll lie to himself, even though he knows it's not true. "It was all just the energy from the music and the fans." Whatever. He can keep bullshitting himself for now, but sooner or later, he's going to have to face it: he's attracted to me. Everyone is. Not that I blame them. I mean, look at me! Not to sound conceited or anything. Anyway, right now you're probably going, "Well, why'd you kiss him in the first place?" 1. Ok, yeah, part of it _was _the energy you get from being on stage. It just makes you do things you normally wouldn't do. Although, I would kiss Aoi again any day. Which brings us to reason number deux: the kid is hot as hell. Seriously. Although, not as hot as me. Besides, plenty of Japanese bands do this kind of thing. And the fans loved it. If no one noticed his little man problem (which they will eventually, if anyone caught that on camera, which they probably did), they'll think it's just fanservice, so he has nothing to worry about. For now.

**Chapter 2: It's Just Fanservice, Honey**

**Aoi's POV**

J-rock rule No. 1: just because we make out on stage doesn't mean we do it in real life. And just because we grab each other's balls backstage doesn't mean we're fucking. Ok, so everyone knows that. But the reason I'm pointing that out is because the fact that Uruha kissed me means nothing. We were on stage—it's just fanservice. I think. So that means I'm safe as long as no one noticed that a certain area of my body was a little bigger than usual. Make that a lot. And Uruha's been making me nervous since yesterday, when "it" happened. I can feel him looking at me right now. He's just sitting there, staring at me with a stupid smirk on his face. He noticed. I just know he did. Oh God, what do I do?! I don't want to ask him. Ha! I almost laugh out loud at the thought. "Hey, Uruha, did you by any chance noticed that huge boner I got while you and I were swapping spit at Budokan last night?" Oh jeez. We can cross that off our list. His eyes are still boring into the top of my head, which is all I want to expose to him right now. LIES!!! Actually, I want to tear off our clothes and fuck him through the floor, but that's out of the question. Besides, what I meant was that I feel too awkward to look at him directly, so I've taken to looking at him through my bangs while keeping my head tilted down. This is killing me. "So, Aoi, did you have fun at last night's live?" he asks me sweetly. He knows. He definitely knows. "Uh, yeah, i-it was great." My palms are sweating and my voice sounds like I just hit puberty. If I'm right and Uruha noticed my boner, and he tells the other members, then… then what?! What's the worst thing they could do?! Kick me out of the band, I suppose, but that's highly doubtful. Besides, it's Ruki who does all the ball-grabbing around here. Suddenly I don't feel so nervous. That is, my palms have stopped sweating and my voice sounds relatively normal again when I ask Kai if there's any of that cheese stuff left that he made the day before yesterday (there wasn't). Not that I plan to tell any of them about what happened during last night's live. What they don't know won't hurt 'em. At least Uruha's stopped staring at me.

**Uruha's POV**

Ha ha! You should have seen Aoi's face… oh, it was great. And his voice! Ha ha ha! I'm inwardly cracking up. He _so _knows I know. Or at least he suspects it. But, to be perfectly honest, I don't mind that he reacted the way he did yesterday. Like I said, the boy's quite attractive. Besides, everyone falls for me at one point. Or at least thinks I'm hot. Just take Reita, for example. We haven't told anyone, but he and I saw quite a bit of each other last year, if you know what I mean. Aoi has nothing to worry about. Not really. I make guys question themselves all the time. It's just what I do. But Aoi wouldn't even look at me. Not directly, at least. I could see him looking at me through his hair. That sort of bothers me, to be honest. Is he always going to be that awkward from now on?! Boy and we share a hotel room, too. I bet now he's gonna be all like, "I think I'm gonna change in the bathroom. I don't wanna, you know, make things awkward." Well tough shit. I'm not gonna put up with this crap. He still won't look at me directly. I'm just going to keep staring at him. Keep staring at him until he cracks. Make him as uncomfortable as possible. That's right, Aoi, I'm gonna make you sweat. Whoa! Dirty thoughts! Not how I meant it. He just gave me an awkward smile. Or rather, he gave my chin an awkward smile, since he wasn't really looking at_ me_. He's gonna regret that. I'm gonna get him. I always get who I want, and he will be no exception. "Operation Aoi" is in effect. (Cheesy name, I know. Shut up, see if you can come up with something better!)

**Chapter 3: The World's Worst Liar **

**Aoi's POV**

As if my life didn't suck enough at the moment, to make things more difficult, I have to share a hotel room with a certain honey blonde someone. If I say I want my own room, I'll seem like a douche and that I don't want to be friends with him anymore. At the same time, I'm terrified of what I'll do if he changes in front of me. Bad Aoi! Bad, _bad _Aoi! No rapist thoughts here, no siree! I've _got _to get my mind out of the gutter. Uh oh. Ruki just yawned. It's pretty late. Time to turn in. I can't go to my hotel room. Not with Uruha. I'll just tell them I'm not t-t-tiiiireedd. Was that a yawn? Fuck, that was a yawn. "Alright, let's crash." Ruki says, yawning and stretching. Reita soon follows after. I've been suspecting those two for a while now. No, I am _not _a hypocrite. Kai gets up, followed by Uruha, who walks by dangerously close to my face, his trademark leather short shorts unashamedly exposing those virtually hairless legs. Fuck. My. Life. "Um, I'm not that tired. I think I'm just gonna stay down here and watch TV for a while." I lie, turning an almost-yawn into an awkward sigh that sounds like I choked on a peanut. Kai looks at me skeptically. "Aoi, you don't watch TV. And you look exhausted." He says disbelievingly. Great. Thanks a lot, Kai. You've basically just doomed me to a life of hiding in my room. Way to shove me out of the closet. Even I didn't know I was in it. "Yeah, Aoi, you look _so _tired!" croons Uruha, still smirking. This is a conspiracy.

**Uruha's POV**

It's official. Aoi is the world's worst liar. Not tired? Bullshit. We haven't slept for two days! He just doesn't want to be in the same room as me while we're changing for fear of a physical repeat of the Budokan concert. He he. He'll crack eventually. Who can resist black leather?! Aah, here we go. He's getting up. Avoiding my eyes. This is going to be harder than I thought. I could use the word "hard" as a bad pun, but even I'm too tired to bother right now. Our lovely black haired guitarist is now trudging slowly up the stairs after me, looking like he's headed for the gallows. Poor Aoi. Where he's headed will be much, much… better. *wink wink*. Brace yourself, Aoi-kun. You're in for the ride of your life. Yup, that's _exactly _how I meant it. God, I'm such a bad kid. You know what? It's time to be daring. Let's see how quick Aoi is in getting turned on. I'm contemplating: booty slap vs. goody grab? I think I'll save the booty slap for later. We need some drastic action _now_. I start to swing my arms a little. Aoi is about a foot behind me. I don't want to look awkward, so I slow down a little and continue to swing my arms. My hand makes light contact. With what, I don't know, but I hear a sharp breath intake behind me, so I'm guessing I was pretty close. Another little swing and—plop! There we go. "What the—?" I hear. Shocking, Aoi, dahling, I know. And do we have a winner? I guess n—whoa! HELLO BEAUTIFUL!! "Oh, sorry, my hand slipped." I say huskily. That was almost too easy. I think we have a case of extreme horniness in denial behind us. No, I'm not talking about me. I said _behind_. And I am most certainly _not_ in denial about my horniness.

**Chapter 4: Who Can Resist Leather, Baby? **

**Aoi's POV**

!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate him. I swear to God. That was _so _on purpose, and now I'm done for. How do I get rid of this stupid flagpole in my pants?! I know how I _want _to get rid of it but… Uruha keeps moving up the stairs. Even though he's not looking at me, I can tell that his stupid, sexy duck lips are turned up in a smirk. Manwhore. God he's hot. "Sorry!" he calls in a sing song voice. NO YOU'RE NOT! I scream, YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! ALL YOU WANT IS TO FUCK OR BE FUCKED, THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!! WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU CAN JUST HAUL YOUR CUTE LITTLE ASS RIGHT UP TO BED AND SPEND THE NIGHT _ALONE_, FUCKING YOUR HAND, BECAUSE I CERTAINLY WON'T BE DOING IT FOR YOU!!!!!!!! Actually, what I really said was a meek little, "That's ok." and prayed to whatever higher power there may be to let Uruha let me have five minutes alone in the bathroom so I can get rid of this thing. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm no prude. But I'm just _not _ready to accept this. I can't be gay. I just can't. Why does he have to wear leather? And have pretty legs? And such hot lips? Ugh, I am _so _gay. Suddenly I find myself standing outside our hotel room. Uruha opens the door. And fucking _winks _at me. "Well? Aren't you gonna come in?" he purrs. I am dead. I am _so _dead.

**Uruha's POV**

He's gonna crack soon. I can tell. Just look at how red his face his! He's even fucking _panting_. Damn. I'm good. You know, I wonder how he got rid of that thing at the concert… I certainly know how he's getting rid of it tonight. I stride into the huge white hotel room. Oh my god. Oh. My. God. I stop dead. Aoi runs straight into me. Ok, _this _was not part of my plan. I count the beds. Make that bed. There is only _one_. Hey, you won't see me complaining. I turn around to look at Aoi. He's standing there, mouth hanging open stupidly, and his legs crossed at an awkward angle. To hide the obvious bulge, I suppose. "D-did—I—you—"he splutters. I almost feel sorry for the kid. Let's put him out of his misery, shall we? I'm really close to him now. Like, two inches away from his face. "I notice there is only one bed… you know, it's really late. We should probably go to bed…" I can't believe I still have energy to have sex with Aoi. Scratch that. I _always _have energy for that. Call me a manwhore, call me a slut, call me what you will. I already know I am. You just wish I was yours. "Well, I'm getting ready for bed now." I breathe into his ear. He definitely just got chills. Oh boy oh boy! I'm mentally rubbing my hands together in evil-plan mode. Aoi is standing stock still. He's chewing on his lip like crazy and I think his hand just twitched. We all know where he wants _that _to be. I move away from him slowly, biting my lip in a come-and-get-some way. Whoa! Hand on crotch! _Now _we're getting somewhere! My shirt is the first thing to come off (not just because that's hot—these damn shorts are so fucking hard to get off.)

**Chapter 5: **

**Aoi's POV**

That's it. I'm through. Here I am, jacking off to the sight of Uruha taking off his shirt (those shorts look hard to get off), denying that I'm gay. Well, Uruha-kun, you got your wish: I've finally cracked. I swear to God, I do not remember anything beyond me saying "Enough of this bullshit." and shoving Uruha against the wall. The rest of it's all just one hot blurry mess. Fuck. Literally.

**Uruha's POV**

Dude. That was……..insane.

**IF YOU WANT AN EXTENTION ON THIS CHAPTER (chapter 5) TELL ME!!!! I don't know how many people will like this, it was just meant to be funny and kinda dirty. So if you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!! If you didn't… still review ^^ I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Xoxo, JAPANLOVER **


End file.
